


Good Dog

by Clefaiiiry



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound gets roughed up but they're into it, Bloodhound's Ambiguous Genitals, Canon Nonbinary Character, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Elliott tops for once in his life and he's having a blast, Enthusiastic Consent, Hand Job, I legit wrote this in like three hours, Modern AU, Not Beta Read, Not referenced directly but Elliott Witt is trans, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry
Summary: Elliott buys Bloodhound a collar.





	Good Dog

It was supposed to be a joke.

There was an adult store a few blocks from their apartment that he passed by most days on his way to work. They had gone inside once, made fun of the sheer absurdity of some of the toys (“How does this even fit?!”), and left.

Hound hadn’t expressed interest in anything kinky. They seemed satisfied with their vanilla love making so he’d never brought it up. Elliott was, honestly, just too shy to mention anything kinkier than blow jobs. He had no reason to be; Hound had caught him watching some BDSM video on his phone and had only commented on the actress’ exaggerated moans being a real turnoff.

Then there he was, several days later, staring through the window after a long shift seriously debating whether or not this was the worst idea he’d ever had.

He’d been standing outside for so long that an employee poked her head outside to check he was okay.

“I, urh...” Elliott rubbed the back of his neck as he followed her inside. “I know what I’m looking for, I just… haven’t really talked to my partner about it.”

Her expression shifted into something he couldn’t place. “Well, you could always get him or her in easy and go for a collar or something.”

“They would probably be okay with a collar, yeah.” The mental image of Bloodhound wearing cute fluffy dog ears crossed his head for half a second before he shook it away.

She talked him through his options and he eventually decided on one. Baby pink, soft fur around the inside, a silver d-ring attached to the front. It was… adorable, and totally not their style at all, but he had been eyeing it up since he stepped inside. It felt wrong to leave it behind.

The cashier slipped a leash in for no extra charge and a wink. “Just in case,” she had said.

Elliott had never walked home quite so fast in his life, ears burning, the bag’s rustling so loud that he had to clutch it to his chest after five minutes.

_Oh God, they’re gonna hate it. They’re gonna take one look at it and call me a freak. Why the hell didn’t I just-_

Elliott had been so deep in his own thoughts that he’d almost walked straight past their apartment complex.

The lift was still broken, so he climbed the five flights of stairs and, after fumbling with his bent key and taking a moment to remember to breathe, he stepped over the threshold.

He kicked his shoes into the corner to retrieve later and found Hound on the sofa, bundled under a fuzzy blanket. The TV was still on, a news show with the most disinterested host Elliott had ever seen. He wanted to go to bed, damnit, not report on the weather at two-a.m.

He gave them a gentle shake.

“Hey, Houndie.”

They rolled over as much as they could to look up at him, reaching over the back of the sofa to tangle a hand in his shirt. “I thought you’d be earlier,” they said, though there was nothing accusatory in their tone. Only relief.

He let them stand and take him in a hug, pressing soft kisses to his chin. Oh, they were only wearing a hoodie and boxer shorts. _Very familiar_ boxer shorts.

“Hey, wait a sec, aren’t these mine?” Elliott said, using it as an excuse to grope their butt. They giggled.

“I missed you,” they said, kissing this cheek.

“God, you have your own.” Not that he cared, but he had an image to maintain.

Hound’s expression darkened. “What are you going to do about it?”

He was suddenly reminded of the bag he’d abandoned on the kitchen counter. He gently pried himself away from them.

“Hey, I got you a present,” he said, but stayed to hold their hands for a second longer than necessary.

“You’ve gone very red,” they noted, “are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah, fine, now where did I...” He bumped the corner of the counter as he turned and yelped. That would bruise. “I’m fine! I’m okay.”

He was grateful that the box was inconspicuous, at least. Hound cocked their head to one side when he returned and handed it over. He couldn’t even look at their face as they flipped it open. Their eyebrows creased in thought.

_Oh God, they hate it. Incoming breakup in three, two, one…_

“Elliott, what is this?”

_Make something up! Play dumb!_

“Heh, it’s funny, ‘cause you know bloodhounds are dogs, yeah? S-So now you get a dog collar. Well, I thought it was funny. You think it’s funny, right? I know, I’m a real card-”

Hound unfastened the buckle and slipped it around their throat, tightening it enough to make breathing just that little bit harder. They met his eyes with a look that said, ‘your move.’

“Oh.”

They played with the ring, making it jingle. “Does this sort of thing excite you, Elliott?”

His eyes darted around for anything else to look at. “I, urh-”

Hound closed the space between them and dropped to their knees. They licked their lips, sitting straight, placing their hands flat on the floor between their legs. Elliott couldn’t tear his eyes away as they pressed a kiss to the front of his pants.

“Let me be good for you, Elliott,” they said with a breathy gasp.

Elliott had to hold onto the counter to stop himself from fainting. “Holy shit,” he whimpered.

Hound grinned like the sly little shit they were. “Please, Elliott, I want to make you cum,” they said with a fake moan.

Elliott took a second to steady his breathing. “O-Okay, you are way too good at this.”

They chuckled, shuffling forwards to nuzzle into his thigh. “I love you, my dearest.”

Elliott prodded them away, encouraging them to stand. “Can we at least move this to the bedroom?”

“If you wish.”

How they could stand so confidently while wearing a cute pink collar was totally beyond him. They took a moment to open the window in case their ravens needed to come back in during the night, and followed him to their room.

“I-” He said, rummaging in the bag again. “Have a leash as well.”

“You are spoiling me, Elliott,” they said, kissing his nose, “I promise I’ll be good to make it up to you.”

Elliott actually had to cover his face. Oh, he was so _fucked_.

“Get undressed, my beloved, I will take care of you.”

“Y-Yeah.”

He turned away to pull off his pants, throwing them into a corner until he could be bothered to put them away properly. His fingers lingered for too long at the hem of his shirt. He was so worked up and they hadn’t even done anything yet.

Hound stopped him when he went to take off his underwear.

“Leave it, for now.”

“Sure, yeah, sure, that’s cool.”

They had swapped out the hoodie for one of their older shirts. The collar seemed so bright against their skin, even more so with every breath making it shift across their throat. They had attached the leash to the ring, handing him the other end and directing him to the bed.

“How do you know what you’re doing?”

Hound looked away, looking somewhat sheepish for the first time that evening. “I, ah, did some research after I saw what you were into.”

“Oh.”

“And, Elliott, it’s not that hard to find videos of a higher quality than what you were watching.”

He pouted. “I didn’t come here to get judged for my porn.”

Hound laughed, making their collar clink. “My apologies.”

They prodded him into sitting on the edge of the bed, standing before him as close to naked as they would get for any reason other than bathing. Not that it bothered him in the slightest; they were still beautiful, a work of art to be worshiped. Maybe one day they would feel comfortable enough to go bare, but he didn’t feel like rushing.

He didn’t notice he was shaking until they took his hand.

“If at any point you feel overwhelmed, you need only say and we will stop.”

Elliott let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Okay, yeah, thanks babe.”

“I love you, Elliott.”

“I love you so much, Houndie.”

They smiled, pushing a stray strand of hair from their face. They sat seiza on the rug between his legs, fists on their knees, chin raised. They watched his face, waiting for him to make a move.

They’d tied their hair back differently to how they usually did. It looked nice.

_Priorities, Elliott, priorities._

Hound took a deep breath. “How can I please you, _master_?”

Elliott swore. The title flowed so naturally, as if they had practised getting it just right. _I’m dead, and I’ve gone to heaven, and I could not be happier._

They leaned into him with a little smile. _‘Too much?’_ They asked without saying a word.

“What do you want?” he asked. Blood was rushing to his cheeks, ears, chest, painting him red all over.

“I would love to suck your cock, if you would let me, master.”

“You… You gotta earn it first, don’t ya think?”

Hound took a moment to process, then huffed a chuckle. “Yes, master.”

Elliott trailed a thumb to their lips. They took the hint and let him in, carefully sucking, grunting around it. They gave a tentative lick, watching his face.

“That’s good,” he whispered, slipping his thumb out to replace it with two fingers.

Hound took them greedily, reaching up to hold his wrist. He tugged the leash, making them jolt and moan.

“I didn’t say you could use your hands,” he said, surprised at just how unruffled he made it sound.

Hound blinked, then their lips twitched in a smile. “I’m sorry, master, it won’t happen again.”

 _How are they staying that composed?_ Elliott could feel heat spreading across every inch of his skin. His dick was straining against his underwear already.

Hound took the fingers again, lavishing them with attention, eyes slipping shut. A thin line of drool escaped the corner of their mouth, down their chin. Elliott wound the leash around his hand, holding tight. He slid his foot between their legs, teasing them softly.

Their hips twitched forward, chasing the sensation. They pulled back to groan.

“Elliott-”

A swift tug on their leash reminded them of their position.

“ _Master_ , please.”

“You’re so cute like this,” Elliott said, tone taunting but so genuine that Hound’s chest swelled, “What do you want, Houndie?”

“I want your cock, please, Master,” they begged, hands twitching, but refusing to move. They weren’t allowed. They wanted to be _good_.

Elliott pretended to think, trailing his hand down to hook a finger under their collar and tilt their face up. “I think you’ve earned it.”

They surged forward only to be yanked back, letting out a choked gasp. The collar’s lining was too soft to bite into their skin, but part of them wished it would.

“What do you say?”

“Thank you, master.” They were panting. When did they start panting?

Hound eyed his crotch. There was a rather impressive wet patch from his pre, enough to make them lick their lips.

“May I touch you, master?”

Elliott stroked a hand through their hair. “Only with your mouth.”

They leaned forward to nuzzle into the heat. The scent fogged their senses, blocking everything else out. Not that they needed anything other than their boyfriend’s dick right now.

They pressed a kiss to the bulge, taking pride in how his hips jumped. It took more effort than they would care to admit, but they pulled his underwear down with their teeth, relishing in how his thighs quivered.

“Oh,” was all they could say when they finally laid eyes on his cock, soaked with pre. He was never this excited. They should do this more often.

“Taking a moment to admire it?” Elliott said with a lazy grin. When he didn’t get a response, he pulled the ring of their collar to force their back straight.

“I asked you a question,” he said and oh, that tone almost made them cum on the spot.

“Yes, mast- ah!” They gasped and whined as his foot pushed against their heat again.

“God, you’re making a mess,” he scolded.

“I’m sorry, master.” They bit their lip to stop any more lewd sounds escaping.

“You want it so bad...”

“Yes, master, please let me suck your cock.”

“You’re lucky you’re so pretty,” he said, pressing a mocking kiss to their forehead and patting their cheek.

His expression suddenly softened and he loosened his grip on their collar.

“Are you okay? Is this too much? We can stop.”

Hound shook their head frantically. “Please, Elliott, please keep going.”

Elliott watched their face, then gave them a chaste kiss to their lips. He took a moment to get back into character. Hound could almost see the cogs whirring in his head.

Hound set their eyes back on his cock. They pressed a kiss to the tip, watching intently for any response. When Elliott only twitched, they ran their tongue from base to tip, sighing as he slid his free hand into their hair, winding the leash around his hand even tighter, leaving them with little room to operate.

Hound left a line of kisses up his cock, wrapping their lips around the head and sucking. Elliott pulled a face.

“Don’t tease,” he said, though it came out as a whine.

Not wanting to disappoint, they took him as deep as they usually could, then tried deeper, until their nose bumped the wiry curls at the base. Elliott was shaking, twisting his fingers into their hair, drawing out a needy moan.

“Holy _fuck_ , babe, God, that’s more like it, fuck...”

They purred around his cock and he nearly sobbed. They started moving, pulling back until only the tip remained, then back down. They didn’t bother working their way up, going hard and fast from the start. They moaned around his dick, teasing the tip with their tongue. They were rewarded with another drip of pre and a sharp tug to their leash.

Elliott wasn’t stringing coherent sentences together anymore. They heard their name, ‘good,’ and ‘keep going,’ but the rest of the words that escaped were nonsense.

They went faster, letting him thrust up into their mouth and tug their hair harshly. They could barely breathe, eyes stinging with tears, saliva and pre dripping down their chin. They gasped as he tugged their collar again, pulling back for a moment to breathe, his cock resting against their cheek.

Elliott tilted his head to one side with a frown, chest heaving.

Hound looked him right in the eyes and spoke, throat hoarse, “Cum on my face.”

Elliott choked. “What?”

“Please, master. Make me a mess.”

He could only gape. It took him several long seconds to recover, but he dropped the leash to grab his slick cock, jerking sporadically.

“I can’t believe you’re begging for this,” he muttered, more in disbelief than disgust, pulling their hair, forcing their head back. He was trembling violently, unable to sit still for a moment. He was _so close_.

Hound edged forward to lick the tip and he screamed, pushing forward. Hound flinched as cum dripped down their face, holding their mouth open to catch what they could, keening and jerking their hips. Elliott kept jerking himself until he physically couldn’t handle it anymore and sagged back onto the bed.

He took a few minutes to catch his breath until he heard Hound whimper from the floor. They looked a state; lips puffy and wet, panting hard, spit, tears, and cum painting their face, tongue poking out to clean what they could from their face. Their hands were flat on the floor between their knees, quivering so cutely.

“Master,” they whined, hips rocking against thin air.

They were about five seconds away from humping his leg when he took pity and dropped to the floor beside them. His hand hovered above the waistband of their underwear, asking permission. They took his hand and guided it down. They both moaned at just how wet and hot they were.

“Oh babe, you’re so pretty like this,” he said, hand jerking rapidly, giving them exactly what they needed.

They held his wrist in one hand, the other reaching for the back of his head, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. He allowed it, but his free hand curled around their collar, effectively holding them in place. They shook, squeezing their thighs around his hand. They pulled back only far enough to press their forehead to his.

“Please, Elliott, please let me cum, please, I can’t- ah, aaah!”

They cried out as they came, going tense all over and slumping against him.

They weren’t sure when they blacked out, but the next thing they felt was a pleasant, cosy warmth over every inch of their body. When their consciousness finally swam back to reality, they were curled against Elliott, cum sadly gone from their face. He must’ve cleaned them up while they were out, but had sneakily left the collar in place.

He was playing with their hair, one arm slung over their waist. They kissed his chin.

“Hey,” they said, voice gruff. He glanced to them and chuckled.

“Urh, hey, how you feelin’?”

_Used, tired, warm, loved-_

“Good,” they said simply, placing a hand between his cheek and the pillow, “really good.”

“So, this-” He traced a finger over the collar. “-was a good buy?” His face lit up like a kid at Christmas. “So, urh, I had some other ideas if you wanna give your thoughts...”

Hound rolled their eyes. “I love you, Elliott Witt.”

**Author's Note:**

> bloodhound's downstairs is ambiguous but the writer is nb and views them as afab because they project way too hard.
> 
> ALSO TALK TO YOUR PARTNER BEFORE INITIATING KINKY STUFF. i feel like that much should go without saying. don't whip out the fucking machine on the second date.
> 
> The Apex tag is pretty vanilla rn and like i'm fine with that but i'm always one for more kinky stuff. if i missed anything you think should be tagged hmu.
> 
> i proof-read this like five times so if anything slipped through i am sorry but please take this before i start to hate it anyways see ya guys gals and nb pals i'm gonna go eat


End file.
